New In Town
by JennaNicole1109
Summary: Eli's family has moved from place to place since he was little. For now they have been living in a small town for three years.Eli loves being an invisible outcast and not getting involved with people at Degrassi.Once Eli meets Clare his world changes.
1. Chapter 1

**Eli's Perspective**

My family always moved from place to place all around. It was always a struggle for us. My dad Bullfrog was a hard worker, but things never came easy for us. My mom Cece was the only one who tried to hold a job and raise me. Except once I was five I learned how to just do things myself.

I lived in a small community in Toronto, Canada for most of my teen life. We lived here since I was fourteen. This was definitely the longest we have stayed in one town. Although it is just like any other place, but one thing LOTS of drama. I am not talking about the little shows put on. No. No. No. I am talking full on fights and battles in the teen world, between cliques in school, or everyone having some sort of huge baggage that gets in the way of living. And it just all causes way too many problems. This is why I, Eli Goldsworthy is and will always be an outcast. I have learned to keep my space from people.

I have a low tolerance for people anyway, so school basically is my own personal hell hole. I try so hard to separate my life and me far away from anyone else. School just sucks for me when people cannot just treat me invisible, not that I gave a damn in the world if someone was gossiping about me. It is just I do not want to have anything to do with "teen drama 24/7" no thank you. I prefer not to associate with anyone at Degrassi, because to me it is all unnecessary…BULLSHIT!

The guys just want to act so immature and stupid. And the girls are total bitches. I am only at school for me, not anyone else. My parents said if was my choice and I do want an education so I can go to college and do something with my life. Plus I have learned from my parents mistakes. As in that I mean my parents dropped out of school and just raise me instead. Yeah that is right my mom had me when she was sixteen. So that is why we are so damn poor, most of the time because neither of them have a stable job or good career.

And I know what you are thinking "Just be home schooled…" Seriously, first off we have not a lot of money to pay for an extra program, my parents both work, and in the first place if we cannot afford the program obviously we cannot afford a tutor. Which is why I try to do my best, get around, and stay out of everyone's way. I tried so hard to block myself out and so far so good, mostly people treat me invisible…Thank you.

Oh and one more thing, you maybe all like "If you hate people how will your career work out? Won't you eventually have to work with people?" Well yes and no. First off these are teens I am dealing with right now. Now I know I am a teen myself it is just I had to grow up a bit earlier than everyone else. I am more mature and can totally see through people, I am not naïve and certain no one should mess around with me, because it will backfire at them. And secondly, I will probably be working mostly with animals when I get older.

Yes that is right I do have a soft side, but a side only my little brother sees. Oh SHIT! I completely screwed this story up. (Rewind) I have a little brother I have been looking out for since well most of my life. His name is Adam and he is only one year younger than I am. Yeah mom and dad were not good at using protection. Otherwise we wouldn't be here in this mess.

So yeah I love animals, I have a passion to take care of them and study them. I was thinking along the lines of marine biology. Science and English are my two best subjects. Not sure how English helps but I just added that in anyway. Why not? But definitely something involving animals, and working with them. (I love animals way better than people.)

Too bad I don't have any pets, because like I said with the money issues, but I do baby sit my neighbors pets. Also I am starting to work at a pet shop starting tomorrow after school. UGH! Weekend is over. I just hate getting up early. I am more of a night owl. Well Goodnight. Hopefully this job will be good. And people leave me alone at school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Adam's Perspective**

"Baby cakes! Wake up. Time for school honey. Oh and would you mind getting Eli up too. He is your ride unless you want to take the bus. I am running late for work, but I will see you later. And also tell Eli I say good luck with his new job today. And have a good day at school both of you." Looking up at the doorway of my room Cece was in a rush again to get to work.

"Okay mom bye, love you." I shouted across the room into the hallway where Cece was quickly walking down.

Faintly I heard her back. "Love you too."

I stretched out before getting out of bed. Hmm. What should I wear today? Grabbing a pair of dark jeans, a Deadhand t-shirt, and a plaid shirt to wear over it. I ran into the bathroom fixed my hair and threw on the clothes. It never takes me long to get ready in the morning which was always a good thing, so I do not have to fight over the bathroom with Eli. Even though Eli never wakes up early enough. Oh shit! Eli! I have to wake him up.

"Eli! Eli! Dude! Get your lazy ass up!" Quickly I walked over to his room and banged my fist on the door. Mornings especially on weekdays for our family was always a rush.

"Adam shut up! You are going to wake the neighbors." I heard him mumble and a grumpy tone.

"Yeah. Yeah. Wake the neighbors, except they ARE already awake! Come on man! You need to wake up. I cannot be late again." I teased.

"Why don't you take the god damn bus!" Eli got up and just threw on and old black and gray v-neck t-shirt.

"Because the bus leaves way too early. Also I want to be with my bro." I winked and punched his arm.

"Well played Adam." Eli smirked.

Oh. Eli and his smirking. Practically running to the kitchen I decided to make a quick and easy breakfast for Eli and I.

**Eli's Perspective**

Walking out of the bathroom into the kitchen I noticed Adam made us breakfast. "Thanks Adam."

Gulping down the cereal I put the bowl in the sink and Adam tossed me my car keys and we were ready to go.

"So man, what do you think your new job is going to be like? By the way mom said good luck." Adam asked.

"I do not know. But if all fails I still have a delivering newspaper career to fall back on." Which in my mind I really hope I did not have to go there.

After arriving at school I saw some one parked in my spot. Okay well it isn't my spot, but it is always usually open and I always park there. And everyone knows not to park there. I was just about to honk my horn and yell at the person to get out of the spot, but that is when I saw two girls walk out of the car.

One girl was tall and skinny. She had caramel long brown hair and light highlights. She was wearing a mini skirt, and a hot halter top. The other girl looked a few years younger was not as tall, but had adorable and curly short dirty blonde hair. She was super cute. I couldn't help, but stare. Which is weird, because usually I never gave a rats ass about people.

When the two girls noticed that they were in my spot I felt awkward and drove off to find a different parking space. It was weird I usually do not give a shit if I make a scene (I felt it was unnecessary anyway), but I did not want them to know.

"You okay bro?" Adam snapped his fingers in front of my face as I was reaching for a book in my locker.

"Yeah dude I am fine." I snapped back at him. "Why?"

"Well sorry. It is just, because you have been in a daze ever since we arrived at school." He made a questioning face at me.

"Well it is the morning and I am tired." I explained.

"True. Well I see ya later. Thanks for the ride though." Adam started to walk off toward his friends.

"Oh. Adam I cannot give you a ride home take the bus I have work." I hollered as he gave me a sign saying okay.

School was a blur like always. Boring and slow. But whatever. Finally I can go to the pet store and see how this job will be. When I pulled up to the store I felt so lucky just to be there. It was a good job it paid 8 dollars an hour, which is pretty decent to me.

"Hello?" I walked in and a bell ringed went off.

"Hi can I help you?" A young lady I want to say like 25 years old came up to me and asked.

"Yes, Hi. Um… Sara?" I looked at her name tag. "I am Eli Goldsworthy, here for a job."

"Oh you're the new kid. Hi I am Sara obviously." She giggled. "Okay nice to meet you Eli. I hear you are wonderful with animals. How are you with cleaning though?"

"Pretty good." I sort of embellished the truth a bit.

"Okay well today we will start you off with some cleaning, because you are new. Here is your work outfit." She handed me a red t-shirt and a blue smock. "Here is your name tag. And the bathroom is all the way in the back right corner." She pointed it out. "When you are ready wait for me in the back room with cleaning supplies and stuff. I have to take this customer."

"Alright." I agreed and grabbed the t-shirt, smock, and name tag. The pet store was small and very decent environment to work in. Besides some animal smells, but I loved it. Being surrounded with all different animals. Once I was ready I waited in the supply room as instructed.

"Okay Eli before you start your 'training' you need to know some rules and things. First off you must punch in on time when you get here and when you leave so we have your hours down. We already have your punch card ready to go. Good for you, because you were on time today. Now another thing here is your schedule. When you were interviewed for this job apparently they already worked this all out with you. So if any problems occur just talk to me. I am the manager." Sara quickly instructed. "Next you will have a trainer. The trainer will show you everything you need to know. She is running a tad late, but in the mean time would you mind washing the front windows?"

"Yes, sure." I nodded and took the window cleaner. Starting right away I washed the windows that were filthy has best as I could. Working on the outside window was fun, because I got to use the squeegee thing which always reminds me of when I work on my car Morty. When I turned around I saw a car pull up. Maybe this was my trainer?

As I watched the teen girl being dropped off, that is when I noticed her. It was the girl I saw this morning. With the curly hair, and baby blue eyes. Quickly I walked to the door and held it opened for her.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"No problem." I mumbled back. Why was I acting so shy? Stupid.

"Oh there you are. Clare this is Eli, Eli this is Clare your trainer." Sara walked over to us and introduced us.

"Oh. So you're the new employee that I will be training. Well it is nice to meet you." She put her hand out to shake. "Do you go to Degrassi?"

"Yes."

"Yeah. I thought I have seen you before. I just started school at Degrassi, I used to go to Lakehurst." She explained.

"Oh, cool." I said in a short response.

"Well it is nice now I know two people at Degrassi, you and my friend Alli. Anyway we should get working. Okay well let's start out with cleaning cages." She took me over into the back a storage room. Lots of cages and pet supplies in boxes that were all labeled. "So there are different cleaning techniques we use for different cages. Like bird, reptile, fish, hamster cage. Also we use non toxic and friendly cleaning products so we do not harm any animals." Clare showed me all the equipment and process of cleaning. After cleaning 20 cages, she showed me how to stock shelves. Then we worked with organizing the aisle. After 3 hours of cleaning I finally started training at the cash register.

Clare was such a good helper and trainer. She probably thought I was an idiot, because of how little I talked. Must be like I never talked to the opposite sex before, or anyone before. She was so friendly and nice. Ugh. I am ridiculous. Another 2 hours passed by after I finally got the hang of the cash register.

"Okay Clare nice job today training Eli. And Eli great job working. See you guys tomorrow, Clare I trust you to close up." Sara tossed the keys to Clare and ran out the door saying bye.

"Well I better be punching out and getting home. Thanks." I said walking out.

"No problem you catch on fast." She smiled sweetly to me.

I stopped walking toward the door and turned around seeing how she didn't have a ride home. "Do you have a ride?"

"Oh um yeah. I don't know my sister usually is never late-" she was interrupted by a buzzing sound from her phone. Her face dropped as she read the text message. "It is okay I can just walk home. But thank you anyway Eli."

"No that is crazy I insisted. It is late and dark out you could, get mugged or jumped." I hoped she would cave in.

"Alright. Thanks so much. I just live up a street from here. It is just a few blocks away. Thanks." She locked up. "So where is your car?"

"Right there." I pointed to Morty.

"The hearse?" she giggled.

"Oh come on it is not that bad of a car. I love Morty." I smiled loving her reaction.

"Morty? Well this just keeps getting better. A hearse named… Morty." she laughed nervously.

"What are you afraid to ride in a hearse?" I asked in a teasing manner.

"No I am not afraid to go in a hearse, it is just I was hoping that I wouldn't have to be in a hearse till I die." she crossed her arms defending herself.

"Well then lets go." I smirked opening the door on her side assorting her in the passenger seat.

When we hit the road it was dead silent. It was an awkward silence. She made me feel a nervous sharp pain in my sides. One butterfly in my stomach would be a huge understatement, more like ten thousand butterflies with sharp wings fluttering around.

"Oh, these is it." She pointed as I pulled over to her house. It was super nice compared to my house. "Thanks Eli. So I guess I will see you tomorrow." She dashed out the door and waved goodbye as she left.

After she left I couldn't help, but think about her. Her rosy cheeks. Her small smile. Those blue crystals that were eyes. How when she would walk up to me her curls would bounce lightly in her short hair. When I got home I just laid on my bed and thought of Clare. (Ew. Not in a pervaded way.) Just a simple thought of Clare and her cuteness.


End file.
